More Than Meets the Eye
by Demigod Buddies
Summary: We have just recently read The Divergent Trilogy and loved it so much, we wanted to let other readers enjoy it as well by using fanfiction. Hope you enjoy!
1. The Choosing

_**We loved reading Divergent, and we want you to read a Fanfiction of it. We do hope you enjoy!**_

CHARACTERS

**- Corinne Intrepidus**, a sixteen year old born to Candor, faction transferred to Dauntless. Sister of Christina Intrepidus. Daughter of Cameron and Caroline Intrepidus. She has shoulder-length black hair, dark, brown eyes, tanish-peach skin, and most likely would wear a T-shirt, a sweater, knee-high shorts, and tennis shoes.

**- Millie Eaton**, a sixteen year old born to Abnegation, but became Candor. Sister of Four, Tobias. Daughter of Marcus and Evelyn Eaton. She has waist length brown hair, dark eyes, and normal colored skin (haha). She would most likely be seen in a sweater, jeans, and boots.

**- Dylan Ditectif**, a sixteen year old born to Abnegation, faction transferred to Dauntless. Brother of Will Ditectif. Son of Jacob and Annabelle Ditectif. He has sandy-blond hair, spring green eyes with yellow flecks, freckles across his nose and cheek, peach skin, and would wear a grey T-shirt, a hoodie, cargo shorts, and tennis shoes anyday.

**-Travis Ajutor Althetae,**a sixteen year old born to Candor, faction transferred to Dauntless. Son of Susan and Alex Althetae. He has blonde hair, clear blue eyes, peach skin, and wears a white T-shirt, a black zipper sweater, jeans, and tennis shoes.

**- Peter Hayes**, an eighteen year old born to Amity, faction transferred to Dauntless, and faction transferred again to Erudite. Friends of Molly and Drew. Son of Brian and Karina Hayes. He has shiny brown hair, emerald green eyes, a peach complexion, and would wear a T-shirt, a black hoodie, uniform pants, and tennis shoes.

**- Tris (Beatrice) Prior**, an eighteen year old born to Abnegation, faction transferred to Dauntless. Sister of Caleb Prior. Daughter of Andrew and Natalie Prior. She has sandy-blonde hair and grey/blue eyes. She would most likely to be seen in a jacket, shirt, black skinny jeans, and sneakers.

**- Four (Tobias) Eaton**, a twenty year old born to Abnegation, faction transferred to Dauntless. Brother of Millie Eaton. Son of Marcus and Evelyn Johnson Eaton. He has messy, dark brown hair with, dark eyes (in the book, his eye color isn't mentioned). He is most likely to be seen in a leather jacket or hoodie, black jeans, and tennis shoes.

**- Christina Intrepidus, **an eighteen year old was born Candor, faction transferred to Dauntless. Older sister of Corinne Intrepidus. Daughter of Cameron and Caroline Intrepidus. She also has shoulder-length hair, chocolate brown eyes, and would wear a spaghetti strap shirt, sweatpants, and black shoes.

**- Will Ditectif, **an eighteen year old born from Erudite, transferred to Dauntless. Older brother of Dylan Ditectif. Son of Jacob and Annabelle Ditectif. He has shaggy blonde hair and green eyes. He is most likely to be seen in a black hoodie, jeans, and tennis shoes

**Four**

I stood at the Choosing Ceremony with Tris. We were now the official leaders of Dauntless Faction. We changed the initiation process, so it would be a little easier than what Eric set up. To be honest, I didn't know if my sister would be here. I don't even know how old she is, for a fact. When I was 17, I used to sneak Millie out of Abnegation and teach her to do all Dauntless stuff. Jump on a train, jump off a train, stuff like that. I hope she chooses Dauntless

" Welcome, sixteen year olds. Today, you choose the factions you truly belong in. You are going to choose the faction your Aptitude Test showed. Remember, once you choose the faction, it is permanent. Otherwise, factionless if you do not agree." Marcus said.

All sixteen year olds looked at each other, while we, the leaders or representatives of each faction, loudly cheered.

" Ok, first up, Corinne Intrepidus." Marcus said.

I immediately recognized her, the sister of Christina. Christina cheered for her sister, showing support. Interesting last name...

Corinne grabbed the knife, cut her palm, and walked towards Candor, gritted her teeth, and instead quickly dashed to Dauntless. She squeezed her hand together and blood dropped onto the heated coals of the Dauntless. Our faction made a loud cheer. Corinne handed the knife to Marcus and ran towards us. One of our members, Dylan, grinned at Corinne. I'm having a weird feeling…

She ran towards Christina and they hugged for a second. Sisters reunited.

" Josh Flame."

Josh grabbed the knife and slit his palm with the knife. I saw his face grimace. His blood dropped towards Amity. He grinned at a girl with shoulder-length black hair. I believed her name was Ashlyn Kawaii.

" Millie Eaton…" Marcus's voice faltered. I hoped she chose Dauntless. Brother and sister back together once again. She glared at Marcus and snatched the knife away from him. She cut a cut on her palm and without a thought, dropped a drip of her blood into the Candor Glass. Marcus's smile faltered. My younger sister chose Candor.

**Christina**

It was the day of the Choosing Ceremony. I practically bouncing and anxious to see what my younger sister would choose. I lifted my chin and cheered as I heard my sister's name being called, "Corinne Intrepidus."

I was really hoping she would choose Dauntless. My heart dropped as I saw her walk towards Candor, but then her eyes averted to Dauntless and the next the thing you know, I see her crimson blood sizzle on the hard black coals.

She looked like a thousand pounds had dropped from her shoulders. She gave me one of her signature grins. I looked at other people's faces and they seemed pretty happy. I saw Dylan, a group member, grin wider than anyone.

I grinned inwardly. My sister had chosen Dauntless!

I tousled her hair and messed up her french braid on the top of her head, yet she still looked good. We looked alike, as in we had black hair that reached our shoulders and tan skin. But instead of fighting in a wild kind of way, she looked for strategies and weaknesses and gave punches and kicks whenever necessary as not to drain her energy, but her punches and kicks were heck powerful and hurt, a lot! It almost seemed like she could've joined Erudite anytime, but she fitted well with Dauntless too. I watched the other 16 year olds choose and soon, it was time for the first test of the Dauntless initiates!

**Corinne**

"Are you crazy?!" I yelled at my sister.

"Absolutely not! Otherwise, I wouldn't be in Dauntless, now, would I?" she replied.

" Ok! I'm Four. I'm your Training Instructor, along with Tris. Christina and Zeke are Dauntless-born initiate trainers. So, first things first. Get changed. In order to be a Dauntless, you must look like one. But, we must first get to Dauntless Compound. Jump onto that train." Four said.  
" Are you crazy? What if we die?" A guy yelled.

" Are you going to shut up?" Tris asked and the guy quickly shrank back in fear.

" If you don't make it, jumping off the train, you are factionless, and, if you don't jump on the train, you still will be factionless." My sister noted.

Tris jogged to the train, grasped her hand around the outside bar, and swiftly swung herself into the cart.

" Who's first?" Zeke asked.

" Me." I said.

" Go than." My sister said and I started running. I was about an inch away. I swung my arm, but didn't feel anything in my hand. I reached my hand out and felt a cold metal. I swung myself on and felt a sting in my arm. I looked down at my left arm to see a bloody gash made by a sharp metal point coming from the metal bar. I swore under my breath and swung myself, quite painfully, into the car train. Several initiates followed soon after. When I saw Christina, I walked over to her and showed her my wound.

"Cheesus Crust!" Christina yelled.

I smiled, remembering the time my friend, Nicholas, has made up the words.

"What happened to you?!" she literally looked like the mad hatter. It almost looked like her hair was red and fiery.

I grinned and said, "My first trade mark from initiation! I got cut by a metal thingy, and look!" I said pointing to my scar, "It's my first battle scar! With a metal pole!" I said grinning.

She playfully slapped me in the arm, "Come on, Corinne. I'm serious. What happened?"

"I'm not kidding! I got cut by a pole! Imagine! A pole standing still can injure a wonderful Dauntless warrior who can move, like me!"

My sister rolled her eyes and went to talk with Tris, Four, and Will.

I turned around and almost collided with a Dauntless member.

"uh… hi," he said.

"Um… hello?" I said, not sounding so sure.

"Well… see you around? I guess?" he said.

"Yeah… uh… sure…" I didn't sound sound so confident either…

As I peered out the train windows, I realized I had forgotten to ask for his name. I sighed and mentally said goodbye to my family and looked at the great stretch of land running by me, memorizing each and every detail, for I knew I wouldn't see the nature for some time.

**Millie**

" Hello new Candors! I am Jack Kang, your leader. This is our Initiation process: Today, you have a serum put into you. Also known as Truth Serum. The Truth Serum test will be at 9 PM, before that, you have free time, or you can visit family. Same rules apply for the rest of the factions. You will be doing it in front of everyone in Candor! We will also be choosing a Representative, since the rules have changed. I am the leader, you are the Representative. There are now meetings with other factions. The rules have changed, my Candors! Now, good day, and I wish you luck on your initiation." Jack said quickly, so no one can understand him.

We were escorted to our own dorm rooms. On the wall was a tech pad (designed by Erudite.) with words. It said:

Choose your wallpaper, carpet color, bed color, desk color, lamp color, and there is a closet with Candor clothes. Closet Inventory: Three black dresses, two white dresses, five black and white dresses, two black sweaters, two white sweaters, five pairs of black jeans, two pairs of black leggings, two pairs of white leggings, three black skirts, two white skirts, two pairs of white jeans, three pairs black boots, and two pairs of black formal shoes.

I clicked the NEXT button. I chose white walls with white carpet. My bed sheets were lavender, my lamp was yelled, and my desk was normal brown.

I clicked the DONE button and the pad disappeared.

I saw that in my room was a clothes washer and drier. I went into my closet, changed into a white cotton sweater (no buttons, just plain.), and tucked my sweater into a black skirt that reached to my knees, and black boots.

" Choose this as a signature style? Then no one else in Candor can take it. Everybody has a signature style." The pad said, appearing out of nowhere.

" No. Can you please pick something out for me?" I asked.

" Yes." The pad said and flew into the clothes. It came out in a minute with a white T-shirt, a knee high black skirt, a white sweater (button-up), white leggings, and formal shoes.

" Signature style?" The pad questioned.

" Um… something without a skirt. Sorry." I said.

It flew into the closet again and reappeared with black jeans, a black and white striped sweater (no button up. A normal, plain, cotton sweater.) with black combat boots.

" Yes." I said.

" Yay. Now. This outfit is canceled out so other people cannot use it." The pad said and disappeared again.

**Dylan**

During the Choosing Ceremony, I couldn't hold down my excitement for the new initiates for Dauntless. I was always curious about things. It just never seemed to stop. After a few names were called, there was an interesting name, "Corinne Intrepidus." Sure Christina's last name was also Intrepidus, me, being a 17 year old, found Corinne an unusual name of elegance and grace. I snickered and wondered what faction she would fit into. I was surprised she didn't even flinch when she cut her palm, since she looked like a girl who was fragile and had too much poise.

She walked towards the Candor Bowl. Typical for a girl like her. Then, I saw her eyes glance at charred black coals and she instantly darted to them and I heard her blood sizzle on them. I was shocked for a few seconds, but then grinned widely. This girl, was like her sister. She was not who I thought she was. Not Candor, not Amity, not Abnegation, and not Erudite, which would fit her well. She, was Dauntless.

**Travis**

I stood in the training room, practicing my punching. I still couldn't move that bag!

" It's been a year and I can't move this thing!" I yelled in frustration and kicked it.

" Arg!" I screamed as I heard a small crack in one of my toes.

" Don't kick the bag with your toes, idiot. Kick it with the flat of your foot." I heard a voice say. I immediately whipped my head back.

" What's a Lie Detector doing here?" I asked.

" I went to go see my brother. What's a idiot doing here alone?" She asked.

" Practicing." I said.

" Try stretching before you punch it. It helps a lot more." She said and was about to walk away, but I interrupted her by asking," What's your name?"

" Millie." She said.  
" Travis." I say and she walked away.

We hoped you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! ~Demigod Buddies : D


	2. Starting a New Life

**Please enjoy our story.**

**Corinne**

In 5 minutes, our Training Instructor told us that it was time, and everyone nodded their heads. I was confused.

I looked at Christina and asked, "What's going on?"

She grinned wildly at me and responded, "WE'RE JUMPING OFF!"

I literally thought that my eyes were bugging out of my head.

"WHAT?!"

"Come on. I had to do it. Do you want to be a Dauntless or not?"

"I do… It's just that… People can die…"  
"I know, but just calm down and jump."  
"Alright…"

Will and Christina locked hands and yelled in unison, "GERONIMOOOOOO!"

I peeked out the car door and was relieved to see that they had made it across onto a roof. The boy I had met earlier with sandy blonde hair and green eyes stepped towards the door and took a deep breath. Then, he suddenly leaped out. He had made it across.

No one else was offering to go, so I walked towards the opening of the door, closed my eyes, took a huge breath, and jumped. I felt my body soar across. I opened my eyes and saw the roof coming up ahead. I knew that I wasn't close enough to the roof. Suddenly, I felt something beneath my hands, and I clung to the roof of a house. I struggled to hold on and keep my breath steady. My heart was beating a mile a minute.

I felt hands clasp mine and the person hauled me onto the roof. I layed on my back, one hand over my stomach, I took a deep, shuddering breath, with my eyes closed. When I opened them again, I saw the boy I met earlier standing above me.

I got up and smiled shyly, my eyes looking away, and put my arm out for a handshake.

"Hi. Thank you for saving me" I whispered, eyes still averted away from the Dauntless stranger.

"No problem. I forgot to introduce myself a few minutes ago. My name is Ditectif, Dylan Ditectif, brother of Will Ditectif. 007 at your service!" He said grinning and making a fake bow.

I crossed my arms and gave my signature, mischievous grin back.

"Well, James Bond, if you are done introducing yourself, please, shall we head over to your dear brother and my wonderful sister?"

"Of course, m'lady. Anything you wish. We shall head over to our love struck siblings and intrude upon their horrendous love!" he said, putting out the crook of his arm.

"Of course! And we shall rule them all!" I said, and took his arm.

We walked over to our siblings who were now saying a bunch of lovestruck things to each other. YUCK!

We crept behind and yelled, "BOO!"

They pretended they were scared, but then started to tickle us. We rolled around laughing until we heard Four's voice yell, "Quiet please!"

We stopped and snickered. I sat down at the edge of the roof with Dylan. I looked down and saw a rotting carcass of a girl. _Rita. _The girl that had fallen two years ago. I suddenly became sickened and closed my eyes and leaned against Dylan. I could tell he was surprised but then saw the body and understood. I took a deep breath and waited for the rest of the Dauntless to complete their initiation.

**Millie**

I stood in a room with the rest of Candor. In the middle was a chair, under the chair was the Candor Symbol. The unbalanced scales.

" First up! Millie Eaton!" Jack said. I walked up to the chair and sat/lied down.

" I am Niles. I will be giving you the Truth test." He said. Niles was given a box, inside the box was a needle and the blue serum. The blue serum reminded me the day of how the Erudite sent the Dauntless to kill the Abnegation. Niles inserted the needle into my neck. I felt a huge sting in my body.

" What is your name?" He asked.

" Millie Eaton." I said.

" Are you female or male?"

" Can't you see? I'm female."

" Who are your parents?"

" Marcus Eaton and Evelyn Eaton."

" Do you have siblings. If so, what are their names?"

" Tobias Eaton."

" Are you a faction transfer? If so, from what faction?"  
" Yes, I am. I'm from Abnegation."

" Why did you transfer?"

I had to be honest. I was selfish sometimes, but I didn't want to say that.

" Because I did not like the color grey and I didn't enjoy the food."

" Lying. I am asking again, why did you transfer?"

" Fine...Because I didn't enjoy grey… a-and, I had to get away from Marcus Eaton."

What do you strongly regret?"  
" Being born." I say.

" What were your aptitude test scores?"

" Candor."

" And, do you think you show a good representative? And why?"

" No, because I do not want to face my father."

" Thank you for your honesty. You are now an official Candor!" Niles says.

The Candor cheered. I watched as the others went up to the "Truth Chair" (haha) All said that they think that they would be a great representative of Candor.

" Everybody who took the test. Thank you for your honesty. The representative of Candor will be Millie Eaton." Jack said. Wait, what?

**Christina**

I urged my sister to jump before she was whisked away from me forever by the train. After an initiate jumped off, she followed in pursuit. She jumped. I saw her fall go short, and my heart started beating fast. I ran as fast as I could but it seemed like all time and space had stopped. In a flash, I saw her clinging onto the roof shingles, and wincing from the pain and pressure she was putting on her cut. Then, the jumper before her grabbed her wrists and hauled her up. I breathed a sigh of relief. I turned to Will and kissed him out of joy, relief, and satisfaction. I looked over at Corinne and saw she was talking with her savior. It looked like they became instant friends and were joking around.

"Happy?" Will asked.

"Very," I sighed.

I leaned on his shoulder and looked at the orange-pink sky.

"It's beautiful, just like you," Will said.

"Ha! I've heard that before. It's just sad because all those colors are actually smog instead."

"You sound just like an Erudite, like I used to be. Are you sure you're a Dauntless?" He said with a teasing smile and poke, his eyes twinkling.

"William!" I chortled, using his full name, "You well darn know I'm a Dauntless!"

He chuckled and pulled me in for another kiss.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Corinne and Dylan sneaking towards us. I poked Will and pointed towards them just enough so he could only see it. He nodded.

Together, Corinne and Dylan yelled, "BOO!"

We faked being scared, and then we both had an idea "POP!" into our heads.

"TICKLE FIGHT!" we yelled, and we all went down in a "cloud" of tickles and laughter.

Then we heard Four tell us to quiet down and we went our separate ways. I watched Corinne and Dylan sit at the edge of the roof. Then, Corinne leaned against Dylan.

I sighed and smiled, "They're perfect together."

"Who?" Will said, coming up behind me.

"Our siblings, you idiot."

"Right… Well… They're perfect together, Just, Like, Us," He said, gazing into my dark brown eyes.

I smiled and gazed into his spring green ones and said, "Just, Like, Us."

And we kissed.

**Tris**

I heard Four bark at Christina, Will, Corinne, and Dylan to quiet down.

" Tobias, don't be so mean." I lectured.

" Then what's the point of being a leader? And Dauntless are supposedly mean!" He said.

" Four, you don't get it." I say.

" I know." he says in response and wraps his arm around my waist.

(Now is not the time Tobias!)

**Dylan**

By the time everyone was safely on the roof, except for one person, Bellaire, who sadly jumped too short and fell, screaming to her death, where her carcass would rot. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop until we reached a huge hole that was menacingly dark. I knew that if you jumped, you wouldn't get hurt.

Four said, "Why don't we give the new initiates a turn to jump off first? eh?"

The group parted so the initiates were standing in the middle.

I was wondering who was going to go first, while I was being pushed and shoved in the right line. I saw Corinne take one shuddering breath and she stepped forward. I could tell in that time, she wanted to be wearing pants and a T-shirt instead of her white dress and leggings. She braced herself and then jumped and landed perfectly in the middle of the hole. Surprisingly, you couldn't hear her scream.

Everyone looked confused.

I could hear, "She didn't scream…"

"How could she not scream?"

"She's an initiate, right?"

Then we heard her shout, "Next person can go!"

Christina looked proud. "First jumper! Corinne!" She yelled.

They repeated her name, as they had done with my name last year when I had been first jumper.

Each initiate took their turn, but they all screamed, to all the Dauntless' for mine, of course.

(Ow! Corinne! Don't punch me! Yeah, Yeah. I did! No… Whatever!)

It was my turn and I fell backwards. I smiled and stretched out my body as I felt the cool wind hit me and whistle in my ears. I felt the net hit my back and rough hands, Eric's, help me down. He glared at me like he always does since the time I "accidentally" threw pie in his face for April Fool's.

(Yes, I threw the pie, Corinne! What? Oh… Still! Fine… I won't throw pies anymore… *throws pie at Corinne* MUAHAHAHAHAHA! alright… back to the story… )

I waited for the other group members when I felt a warm presence near me. I turned to see Corinne with a gleam in her eye and grinning.

"Hey, Dylan," she said.

"You never stop smiling, do you?"

"Why? You don't like smiling?"

"No… I'm just saying you smile… a lot?"

"You don't sound sure…"

"I am! Just… smiley?"

"That… That makes no sense at all…"

"Yeah? So? That doesn't mean that I can't say that everyone in Dauntless are big, fat, and love to puke on each other."

"That's random…"

"I am a crazy guy! Get used to it."

"Of course! No wonder you puke so much! Because you're big, and fat, and lazy, and crazy! I should've seen that coming!" Corinne said, while STILL grinning.

"Yes! Indeed! Everyone here pukes! But nobody pukes as much as 007! The Puke Master!" I said, pointing to myself as I rested one foot on a nearby rock and tried to make myself look as powerful as possible.

"The Puke Master? huh…" she said, raising one eyebrow.

"Of course! Can't you tell?"

She gave me a pouty face, then laughed, and elbowed me in the ribs. I elbowed her back and we laughed.

Then, Eric had to come and ruin the fun.

"HEY!" he bellowed, "NO LAUGHING IN THE DAUNTLESS COMPOUND!"

We glared at him, exchanged glances, and continued laughing. It seemed, we could read each others thoughts…

It was then I realized, maybe, I liked Corinne.

**Travis**

" Four, Tris." I say.

" Yes, Travis?" Four asks.

" Can I go to Candor Compound?" I ask.

" No." Tris said.

" Why?" I asked.

" Because I said so." She said.

(Tris, you are not my mother! Gee…)

I walked away, planning to sneak out at night.

" Travis, one more thing, you are not sneaking out!" Four yells. Dang it! Teehee

(Sneaking out is my thing peoples! But, nothing is preventing me from sneaking out. A little no from a person that's not my mother isn't going to stop me).

**Four**

Tris and I were near the Pit, having Christina and Will show the new initiates around. Travis suddenly came up to us and blurted out of nowhere," Can I go to Candor Compound?" (I mean, seriously?)

" No." My girlfriend says.

" Why?" He asked.

" Because I said so." Tris said.

" Travis! You are not sneaking out tonight." I say.

Just when Christina, Will, and the new initiates walk by, I grab Christina and Will's arms.

" Bring them to Cafeteria, now." I say.

" But we just went there!" Will said and puckered his lips in frustration, while Christina pouted, like a child.

" Does it look like I'm saying it as if you have a choice?" I asked.

" No, Four." They say in unison.

" Yeah, so bring them to the Cafeteria, we need to make an announcement. Make sure no one is leaving, and everybody is there."

" Fine." Will and Christina groaned at the same time and walked to the direction of the Cafeteria with the group.

" They make a perfect couple. I mean, they do so much things in unison." Tris said and grinned.

" Whatever. Come on, let's go." I say.

" All Dauntless report to Cafeteria. I repeat, all Dauntless report to Cafeteria." I hear Will say over the speakers.

(Will sounds like there's a serious problem right now. Haha!)

Tris and I start running, her behind me, making sure we don't fall in the Pit.

I opened the doors and everybody turns their heads to us. Tris and I walked to the middle of the room and step on a table, carefully not stepping on any food.

" Dauntless! Attention! Tomorrow, is the faction meeting! If you are new initiates, every Wednesday is Faction Meeting Day. Faction Meeting Day is where we discuss things. This is held in the Capitol. A Representative or two go to the faction meeting. A Representative goes because the leader cannot be risked. On Wednesday, Will and Christina will be in charge, so you must listen to everything they say." I yelled. The Cafeteria broke into yells.

" We don't have a Representative!" A boy yells.

" We don't need a Representative. We are stronger than other factions. We are braver than other factions." Tris yells.

" Braver! Stronger!" The Cafeteria chants.

I moaned from the sunlight shining against my face. I blinked, shut my eyes, and blinked once more. I yawned and managed to fully open my eyes. I looked at my clock to see that it was 7:50. _**7:50**_! The meeting starts at 8:05! I looked at Tris on the other side of the room. I threw my pillow at her.

" Tris! Wake up! It's 7:50! We have 10 minutes!" I yelled. She immediately shot out of bed and ran to the bathroom with me. I grabbed my toothbrush and started brushing. Tris brushed her hair and tied it into a ponytail. She grabbed her toothbrush and started brushing.

I changed myself into a black shirt, black denim pants, black sneakers, and a leather jacket. Tris changed into a black top, black skirt with leggings, black boots, and a leather jacket. We ran out of Dauntless Compound, pushing everybody out of our way.

**Tris**

I grasped onto the medal bar and swung myself onto train car. Four did the same. We both sat down next to each other.

"It's 7:59." Four blurted out.

" We're close to late. The Capitol Compound is far from Dauntless." I say,

" There's the greens of Amity. Very close. We're almost there." Four says and get up. I stand up and we stand by the wall.

" Jump!" Four yells and we both jump, holding hands. We jump onto the floor and run into the old climbed up fifteen flights of stairs; Four, not paying attention to how high up we were. 8:04. We sprinted to the door and pushed the open. I saw Marcus Eaton, Johanna Reyes, Caleb Prior (my brother), and Millie Eaton (Four's sister).

" Marcus, Johanna, Caleb, Millie." We both say.

" Tobias. Tris." Marcus and Johanna say.

" Tris!" Caleb says.

" Tobias." Millie says.

**Will**

I woke up in my bed, to see… I wasn't actually in my bed! I was sleeping on the floor in a bare room. Suddenly, a thing popped in front of me.

"This is your new room, Master Will. How would you like to decorate it?" It said with a sort of bow since it was only a square thing with a white, shining screen.

I scrambled back and screamed a very inhumane scream. Like this one, "ARKACKAGURGLEBLOWARKGAHNEHONK!"

(Yes, Christina. I scream like that when I'm very scared and don't know what it is, ok? Don't even think about it, Chrissy. Yeah, Chrissy. No? You don't like it? That's sad. Fine… Chrisy-poo? hahahahaha! *Christina throws pillow at Will* OKAY! OKAY! FINE! *clears throat* Alright, story resuming!)

The "thing" sort of flew back and looked shocked.

"I'm sorry," I said, "I just don't know what you are. Speaking of which, where am I?"

The "thing" looked relieved and flew back in front of me. "I am a Technopad!" it said proudly.

"This is your new room! Every Dauntless now has a room of their own! How exciting!"

"Who made you?"

"Easy answer. The Erudite."

"But…"

"But, what?"  
"nothing…"

"Alright! On to decorating your room! Let's look at beds, shall we?"

It showed at 3 pages full of beds I wanted. I could even mix and match things. In the end, I decided on a twin-sized, normal, wood bed, with black striped sheets, grey pillows with Christina and my name on it, and dark blue blankets that enscribed Will in silver cursive. (I just chose it that way, okay, Christina?! Yes. Your name is in silver too.)

My room then began to look like a home when I added white rugs, a beige wall, black curtains, and brown furniture with a white lamp.

"Now, it's time for your clothes!" the Technopad squealed.

"Just asking, but… are you a boy… or… girl?" I asked.

"I am neither. But I can become a boy and a girl." It demonstrated by growing arms, legs, and a body with hair. The face was the Technopad screen.

"WOAH! AWESOME!" I shouted.

It smiled and shrank back to the floating pad.

It showed me a page full of clothes. I chose 3 dark blue jeans, 5 black hoodies, 7 grey T-shirts, 2 black sweatpants, 3 pairs of tennis shoes, 2 zipper jackets, 1 pair of navy blue flip-flops, 1 black suit, and 1 pair of formal shoes.

"Look in your wardrobe," the Pad said.

I ran over and saw my wardrobe full with the clothes I had just picked.

"Nice!" I grinned.

"Would you like a signature outfit?" the Pad asked.

"No thank you."

"Alright. See you soon. Just press my 'on' button when you need moi!" and it rested on a Pad stand on the wall and turned itself off.

_**Thank you for reading, we hope ya'll enjoyed! ~Demigod Buddies (Arendelle & Misti)**_


End file.
